The Circle of Emotions
by Malignant Malfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger. Loved by All. But only one can have her.
1. The Circle of Emotions

**The Circle of Emotions**

**by Malignant Malfoy**

**Summary: **Hermione Granger. Loved by all. But only one can have her. D/Hr

**Authors Note:** Ok, this may seem a little weird a first, but please give it a chance. I spent a while on it. At first I was trying to go for a second point perspective story, but then I changed my mind and made it the character talking to himself. I hope you like it. It is kind of depressing. Unfortunately, that's what I write best. one of these days, I'll write a comedy or a small fluff piece, but it will probably flop because that stuff is so hard to write well. Ok, I'm babbling. Please _Read and Review, _as authors, like me, need this to survive.

* * *

Love and hate are the same really. If your emotions were a circle, most likely love and hate would be next to each other connecting the whole thing. One can't be without the other, you see. Where you have love, you most certainly have hate and vice versa.

This is the predicament you find yourself in, isn't it? She's standing across the room, looking at you, with those eyes. Why? Well, not even you know, really. No, that's not true. You do know. You're just too scared to admit that you love her and hate her at the same time. It's quite simple. Stupidly simple really, but then, neither of you can figure it out, so you're not as smart as everyone gives you credit for.

She's dancing with him. Well, of course she would be dancing with him, he _was_ her date for the dance. It would be quite unusual for him not to. Why didn't you ask her? Because you were afraid she'd turn you down? Because you were afraid she had already been asked? No, it was because you were afraid of your feelings for her. Oh, poor baby. Never felt anything like this have you? Never felt loved, or felt love for someone. Harsh life. But it teaches, doesn't it? And what have you learnt? Love is bad.

What a lesson. Who was it that taught you this? Your father? Your mother? Your friends? No, it was yourself. Your pathetic little life seems useless, now, doesn't it?

She doesn't love you, she never will because you never cared enough to tell her how you felt. If you had, maybe she would have been here with you. But…

What are you doing now? Why are you leaving? Don't leave! Go and talk to her! I didn't mean what I said! You're not pathetic! You're life isn't useless! What are you doing with that knife? Put it down, NOW!

That's better… don't ever do that again. You really don't know how close you came to dying, do you? Or was that what you had planned? Don't tell me you wanted to die over _her_? Some silly little girl and you're slitting you wrists?

Ok, _ok_… she's not silly. And she's not little. She's buxom and beautiful. Little big in the bust and the waist… and that hair! Woah! Don't look at me like that! I'm only saying what you are thinking, bub.

All right, the dance will still be going. Lets go back. Some pumpkin juice sounds mighty fine right now. That's right, pour me some. Hang on, not too much. I'm not that thirsty. Turn around, she's coming over in your direction. Don't look at the door, you weasel. Talk to her!

Ah, dancing. She's asked you to dance. See, she's doing your work for you! Just say yes, and it's in the bag! Yes, slow song. Just move with the melody, my friend. Move like you have never moved before. She's leaning her head against your chest. How romantic. Say something nice. Like how nice she looks, or how she is a great dancer. _Something_.

What is she saying? You're a great friend but she is in love with someone else? This isn't good. Who is this other person? It's _him_, isn't it? Just give me the word and I'll smash him one! I'll give him a new pie hole! Him and his perfect hair… his perfect face… his perfect girl… and his perfect _life_. He doesn't know what it is to be us, does he?

Just say it's ok and leave. Almost at the door and… what? Why is he coming over here? Coming to gloat is he? Just say the word and I'll punch him. What is he saying? He's sorry? He's _sorry_? Oh, that'll help you sleep at night. He got the girl, but he's sorry, so everything has come up roses. Bet you he feels better now. Just push him out of the way and leave.

Lets just go and lie down, return to our composure. That's right, relax. What? Not with the knife again. Please, put it down. _Please_. No…

You feel that… that's your life slipping away from you. With every drop of blood that slides down your wrist, more of your life leaves you. Why aren't you doing something? You don't want to die, do you? Don't let the black take you… no…this isn't right. I'm sorry I was always putting you down. I was trying to get you to do something… albeit maybe it was the wrong way…

Do you hear that? Someone's coming! But it's already too late isn't it? You're already too far-gone… just wait to see who it is. Please… this person cared enough to come and find you, you could at least say goodbye.

Here he is. Now just say it. If it's going to be the last thing you ever say, you might as well be courteous. Just say it. Goodbye… Harry.

* * *

"What happened, Harry?"

Harry Potter looked up from the tombstone to look into Hermione Granger's face. Her eyes were stained with tears. He knew she felt guilty. He couldn't find the words to help her.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed and grabbed his hands, holding them in her own, trying to keep them warm in the cold, December air. "I want to know how you found him. I _need_ to know how you found him."

Harry shuddered. "He was lying in a pool of his own blood, Hermione. It wasn't pretty. The last thing he said was, 'Goodbye, Harry', and then he was gone. He was just gone and I couldn't stop it, I just watched and he was _gone_."

She let out a sob and lent into his chest. "Why did he do it?"

But they both knew. The reason was walking over towards them. He stopped in front of Hermione and took her into his arms. "Shh, it's ok. He's gone to a better place. He'll always be happy there."

She sniffled. "I hope so." She looked up into his face and smiled. "Thank you, Draco."

Harry closed his eyes and turned his face back to the grave. 'Why didn't you just come and talk to me, mate?' he thought, morosely. 'I could have helped.' He shuffled off behind Hermione and Draco. 'Ron, why are you always so dramatic?'

* * *

**Small Authors Note: **Thanks for reading... I am assuming you read it and didn't just skip down to my author's note. Please read and review... hint, hint.


	2. The Spectrum of Emotions

**The Circle of Emotions**

**by Malignant Malfoy**

**Summary: **Hermione Granger. Loved by all. But only one can have her. D/Hr and R/Hr

**Authors Note:** I would like to thank all of you who reviewed. They made me want to make another chapter, whichI hadn't already planned. Hey, maybe I'll write another one, if I get some good reviews for this one. OK, thanks go to: Emma Lynn, Acerbitas Scriptor, Mrs. Lemondrop, Charretier, onelifeyoustole and purple psycho for reviewing. Thanks.

A few answers I think are in order: The characters picked for the character search are not the couple. I know this. This is because they are the two main characters. I don't feel that putting this down under Draco and Hermione is right because Draco does not play a large role. Not really much of a role at all because he is only mentioned in passing, besides the end parts. I hope that that offers a good enough answer to you... and all though Draco and Hermione end up together, it does have Ron and Hermione romance. more so than Draco and Hermione. It is just that they don't end up together. Ok, I'm babbling again. I'll move on.

I'm glad that everyone went through confusion. That's what I was aiming for. The ambiguous statements and comments made by the speaker were supposed to confuse you. I'm glad everyone thought it was Draco. Thats what I wanted. Ok, I'm finished talking now. I'll let you go on and read this companion piece.

* * *

Love and Hate are nothing alike. If your emotions were a spectrum, most definitely love and hate would be on opposite ends. You can have one without having the other. You could feel both, but most definitely not for the same thing. Or person. 

You're looking at him again, aren't you? Why don't you go up and talk to him? It must be hard, seeing you dancing with Draco. You know Harry's finding it hard so it must be killer on him. Look, he's staring back at you, with those eyes. So full of pain. And love. Why did he have to love you? Did you lead him on? Maybe you did. But not consciously.

Just close your eyes and focus on Draco. He's your date. He's the one you came with. He's the one you love. Love. What a word. It can encompass many meanings but can you really define it? No. Love is an undefinable feeling that hurts. And elates.

You look up to see that he has left. Well, it wasn't really hard to figure out that he would leave, was it? You knew he would hate seeing you with Draco. It would kill him. What was that? He should just grow up? Love doesn't make us act like adults, girl. It makes us act like children. Love sick fools.

But then, you don't do you? You haven't changed… you don't act differently. How do you know you're in love? Maybe you are in love with him but you don't know it and you are hiding this by creating false feeling for Draco? What? I know it doesn't make sense. Feelings aren't supposed to make sense. If they did, this would be a whole lot easier wouldn't it? We wouldn't be in this mess and he would be happy for you. But these sort of things don't come from text books, you can't learn what you need to know about people's emotions from books and most certainly you can't heal a broken heart will some magic spell or potion. These things need time and space.

Do you hear that? Look up. Draco's talking to you. What? Yes, I am thirsty thanks. Butterbeer? Yes, that would be nice. Now you can be alone with your thoughts, despite the bopping, moshing people around you. But they don't bother you. They don't notice you. Because you just seem to blend into the walls most of the time. Only they notice your beauty, or what they call beauty. You call it genetics, don't you? How textbook of you.

Oh, look. He's back. And he's at the drinks table. Why don't you just go up, ask him to dance and talk to him? I'm sure that if you did that, everything would be much better. He would understand and then maybe you would have this feeling of guilt hanging over you. What? I'm not giving you that feeling. He is. Go on.

Ok, you're dancing. This is good. Oh, he's so warm. That's what you miss about him most isn't it? His warmth. Draco's body is so cold most of the time. His fingers are like ice running over your back, but his… they're like small heaters. Warming you to the core. What are you doing? Don't lean your head on his shoulder! He could think something! Drop it and tell him now. Just say, um, you're a great friend but I'm in love with someone else. That's nice and easy.

Stiff. Cold. Where did the warmth go? He's leaving. Why? You didn't say something wrong did you? Don't tell me you said something else to what I told you? Good. Not good. He just shoved Draco! What is he doing? Get Harry!

There he is, talking to Cho. You don't want to interrupt them? This is important! Ron needs him! Look, see, that wasn't so hard? Now Harry will go and solve the problem. All you seem to do is mess it up. Go and see how Draco is and then go to the tower. Harry should have fixed everything by then.

Draco is offering to walk you to the tower. Hmm. Maybe not the best idea. Offer to walk him to the dungeons. Much safer. Hey, considering Ron's state of mind, I _would_ say the dungeons are much safer.

Pleasant trip. Mind blowing kiss good night. Maybe you did pick the right one. Although, you don't know how he kisses, do you? You don't know how walking with him in this context would be, do you?

Say the password. Enter the common room and head for the boys dorms. Hang on. There's Harry. This isn't right. Where's Ron? Harry's coming towards you and… he's covered in red. That can't be… no, it isn't… what's going on? Ask him! _ASK HIM!_

Oh, Merlin… Ron's… why…he's…and Harry…and it's all your fault!

* * *

"Draco! _Draco_! Open up! _Please_!" There was a sob and a thump from behind the portrait. Draco rushed to open the portrait to face Hermione's slumped over, crying body. He scooped her up and brought her inside beside the fire. It wasn't until he had placed her on the couch and removed his hands that he realised she was covered in blood. And now so was he.

"What's going on? Hermione?" Draco dry retched at the smell of the blood. And the feel of it. Sure, he had seen blood before but not in this quantity before. What ever… or whoever this blood came from, sure was not walking around anymore. "Why are you…" He couldn't finish. He could feel dinner repeating on him.

She looked at him, her eyes wet and mascara smudged all over her face. "It's Ron."

Draco stepped back looking horrified at himself, at the blood. His chest heaved and he brought a hand up to his mouth to cover it. As it touched his face, he smelt and felt blood and he dropped it, but it was too late. He had a bloody handprint on his face. He opened his mouth and breathed deeply, trying to stop the smell from entering his nose.

"I have to… I can't… just let me…" He thought about going to have a thorough wash but decided against it. Hermione needed him and sick or no sick he was going to be there for her. He looked at his hands, clenched them and then furiously wiped them on his pants, still breathing out of his mouth. "Have you… has someone… does Dumbledore know?"

She nodded and he crossed the room to take her into his arms again. He would prove that he could be there for her. He would be everything that Weasley thought he wasn't. Draco closed his eyes in pain. Everything that Weasley _had_ thought he wasn't. As Draco looked into her eyes, he made a promise. He promised to always look after Hermione. He made this promise to Ron.

* * *

**Short Authors Note: **I would just like to say that reviewing is like chicken soup for the soul. And getting a review... is like being on cloud nine. wink 


End file.
